The insulin-like effect of GLP-1 (7-37) was examined in 9 healthy young males with respect to insulin secretion and insulin sensitivity (glucose utilization), utilizing the glucose clamp technique. In a second study, al subjects were again studied with the clamp technique but with an infusion of insulin instead of GLP-1 that resulted in nearly identical insulin profiles to those produced in the first study. The comparison of glucose utilization between the two studies does not support a role of GLP-1 as insulinomimetic during euglycemia, only the insulin secretary effects were seen.